Because we are friend
by Fujoshi janai desu yo ne
Summary: Ketika kedua orang yang sangat disayangi Teito bertemu / "Kau Fuhrung sahabat Teito itu?" / "Sebenarnya aku ingin berterima kasih..." / Karena kita adalah teman


Putih, itulah yang pertama kali Hakuren lihat ketika membuka matanya dan menampilkan manik i unggu yang begitu menawan sebelum kalimat mainstream seperti 'dimana ini?' keluar dari mulutnya. Apakah dirinya telah mati dan ini adalah tempat penghakimannya... Atau mungkin Surga? Ah dirinya terlalu berharap padahal dirinya masih merasa banyak dosa dan belum banyak melakukan kebaikan. Lalu ini dimana? Jika salah satu dari pemikirannya tadi benar, tolong Hakuren belum siap dirinya belum berterima kasih dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada uskup-uskup yang membimbingnya terutama uskup Castor, suster-suster yang membantunya, teman-temannya disana, dan... Ah Teito. Bocah polos dengan tekad yang sangat besar, bocah yang membuat dirinya berubah, tapi lucu juga melihatnya menangis tersedu-sedu ketika mengetahui dirinya telah mati

"Hei... Hakuren!"

Disclaimer :

07-Ghost © Yuki Amemiya & Yukino Ichihara

Because we are friend © Fujoshi Janai desu yo ne

Rated : T

Warning :

OOC, typo(s), Semi-AU,gaje , etc

DLDR, Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading!

"Siapa?"

Kata itu otomatis meluncur dari mulut Hakuren ketika telinga miliknya disapa oleh suara yang memanggil namanya ditambah nada riang nan ramah seolah mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Sedangkan sang pelaku pemanggilan namanya yang telah terperangkap dalam pandangannya tampak kikuk dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Warui, watashi wa Mikage... Celestine Mikage desu! (Maaf, saya Mikage... Mikage Celestine!)

"Mikage?"

Rasanya sedikit familiar. Pemuda dengan surai pirang kehijauan, manik orange kemerahan, pakaian ala militer Barsburg dan bernama Mikage Celestine. Tunggu...

"Kau Fuhrung sahabat Teito itu?"

Mikage langsung memamerkan cengirannya ketika Hakuren akhirnya sadar siapa dirinya sebenarnya, setidaknya permainan tebak-tebakannya terselesaikan dengan cepat.

"Ah akhirnya~ Ya aku sahabat Teito!"

"Lalu ada perlu apa denganku? Dan dimana ini?"

Mikage sempat tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan dengan terselip nada angkuh khas keturunan Oak namun penuh keingintahuan dari sang pemuda pirang itu.

"Tenanglah, kita bicara dengan santai, oke?"

Dan akhirnya Hakuren hanya bisa menurut, toh kunci utama keadaan ini ada pada Mikage walaupun dalam hati dirinya bertanya-tanya kenapa Teito bisa bersahabat dengan tipikal yang terlalu santai dan terlihat bodoh seperti Mikage.

"Baik yang pertama, kita berada di alam bawah sadar..."

"Lalu ada perlu apa denganku? Jangan-jangan kamu sangat ini bertemu denganku sampai-sampai melakukan hal ini?"

Sedangkan Mikage menunjukan senyum antara kikuk, bingung, dan maksud lain di dalam senyuman itu serta sejenak berlayar di pikirannya, Hakuren terus menunggu jawaban dari Mikage sampai Hakuren terbatuk kecil untuk membuyarkan lamunan Mikage karena merasa sudah terlalu lama menunggu.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin berterima kasih..."

"Untuk?"

"Karena telah berada di samping Teito dan menggantikan ku... Walaupun kita sangat tidak mirip bahkan terlampau jauh namun kita memiliki bebera kesamaan... yaitu teman Teito yang selalu mendukung Teito, mengkhawatirkan sekaligus menasehati Teito ketika ia bertindak nekat, dan teman yang selalu akan berada di samping Teito untuk melihat perkembangannya hingga ia dewasa nanti"

"Huh? Mungkin aku tidak semirip yang kau katakan itu. Aku tidak selalu di sisi Teito untuk melihat perkembangannya atau pun menasehatinya ketika ia melakukan suatu hal yang menurutku bodoh namun... Aku tidak menggantikanmu tapi ini atas keinginanku sendiri, aku akan memberikannya pelukan ketika ia membutuhkan, aku akan menjadi tempat bersandarnya ketika ia mulai lelah dengan dunia ini, aku akan menasehatinya ketika aku bertemu dengannya, aku akan marah jika ia melakukan hal bodoh seperti yang pernah dulu ia lakukan dan aku akan selalu menjadi 'sahabat' yang selalu akan mendukungnya..."

Senyum lembut nan tulus merekah di bibir kedua orang yang telah membuat seorang Teito Klein bahagia bisa bertemu mereka.

"Tapi intinya kan sama!"

"Tapi ada beberapa hal yang berbeda..."

Dan Mikage mengendus geli sebelum sebuah senyuman kembali merekah di bibirnya.

"Maa intinya kita sama-sama orang yang menyayangi Teito... Baik~ sepertinya hanya itu yang ingin aku katakan"

Mikage terdiam sejenak menatap Hakuren dengan pandangan riang dan seolah kini dirinya tidak memiliki beban lagi yang kemudian kembali berkata.

"Aku percayakan Teito padamu..."

"Tentu... Tapi sepertinya kau tidak perlu mempercayakan dia kepadaku karena sekarang dia telah mampu berjalan sendiri menuju masa depan yang ia pilih... Dan dapat melindungi dirinya sendiri serta orang-orang yang ia sayangi"

Perlahan entah darimana angin bertiup dengan menerbangkan beberapa kelopak bunga dan politk mereka berubah menjadi ladang bunga dengan langit biru yang membuat suasana menjadi sangat tenang dan damai.

"Tapi tetap saja..."

"Ya, aku tau tenang saja"

"Huft ya sudah, sampai nanti Hakuren!"

Dan perlahan sang angin membawa Mikage pergi beserta pandangan Hakuren yang tiba-tiba menggelap.

.

.

.

"Hakuren! Hakuren!"

Perlahan kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka dan menampilkan manik ungu dengan sorot setengah kosong khas seorang baru tersadar dari perjalanannya di dunia mimpi sana dan yang pertama kali manik itu lihat adalah sepasang manik zambrud serta surai coklat yang begitu familiar baginya.

"Teito...?"

"Burupya!"

"Akhirnya... Aku sudah membangukanmu berkali-kali tahu!"

Kalimat yang ditambahi ekspresi kesal beserta gerutuan sama sekali tidak Hakuren tanggapi, dirinya malah menatap sekitar kemudian sejenak beralih kepada Fuhrung yang berada di bahu Teito dan baru sadar kalau dirinya sekarang berada di taman kerajaan Barsburg. Kenapa dirinya bisa berada disini?

"Oi Hakuren kau dengar tidak sih?! Aku capek-capek kesini untuk menemui mu kau malah mengabaikanku!"

Perempatan imajer terletak jelas di dahi Teito sedangkan sang pemilik sendiri sudah menatap tidak suka kearah Hakuren, tampaknya perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan membuatnya cepat emosi.

"Burupya!"

"Gomen (Maaf) ayo bicara di dalam... Teito"

Dan selanjutnya terjadi pembicaraan ringan dan beberapa cerita dari keduanya dengan ekspresi Teito yang berubah-ubah ketika menceritakan ceritanya dan senyum tipis dari Hakuren dan fuhrung Mikage yang menanggapinya dengan ekspresi ceria.

'Tenang Mikage... Semua akan baik-baik saja kalau pun tidak... Aku akan selalu berada di sisinya untuk membantunya'

End

Yeay! saya kembali dengan fanfic absurd nan gaje seperti ini :'' Disini saya mengambil setting pas cerita terakhir di manga nya tapi disini saya buat Teito kembali dengan tubuh remajanya yang biasa jadi tidak terlahir kembali dari Mielina. Saya membuat ff ini karena ingin rasanya terjadi interaksi antara Hakuren sama Mikage dalam bentuk asli seperti ff yang saya buat sekalian meramaikan fandom 07-Ghost Indo yang mulai sangat sepi :')

Akhir kata RnR please

Fujoshi Janai desu yo ne


End file.
